Stone Fence
Basic Information Stone Fences are functional construction-elements that look like thin solid rock walls and can keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence in Creativerse, even if the fence is only 1 block in height - on condition that the fence is built up and closed all around properly. How to obtain Stone Fences can be be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. At present, Stone Fences cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any Treasure Chests. They can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Obtaining already crafted Stone Fences this way will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Stone Fences can be unlocked by: * crafting (or taking) Wood Fences * crafting Stone Doors from common Stone, Stone Slabs, Stone Rods and Beeswax * crafting Stone Floors from Stone Slabs, Stone Rods and Melted Wax The recipe can be found in the "furniture" section of the crafting menu. How to craft To craft 8 (pieces of) Stone Fences at a time, you'll need: * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 1 Wood Rod made of most kinds of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Crafting Stone Fences is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for Obsidian Fences. How to use Stone Fences can be placed into the game world for building purposes. Similar to Iron Bars, when only one Stone Fence is placed on the ground, it will look like a simple short post, and if you stack these, you can create long poles (or lamp posts by adding lamps of any kind on top, etc.). Placing two or more Fences next to each other will automatically cause them to connect, also crosswise, but not diagonally (not crossing over more blocks than where they have been placed). When blocks or solid objects like gates are (placed) right next to a Stone Fence, the fence will connect to that by enlarging itself horizontally with two struts. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will only connect to flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Wicket Gates will not extend themselves to link with Stone Fences, only the other way round. Stone Fences can fill holes the ground, in walls or ceilings in the same way and will look like thick crossed slabs. Fences will also auto-connect to different looking Fences. They fit well with Obsidian Fences. Since update R44 in June 2017, Fences can now be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Stone Fences are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over Fences (nor wicket gates) that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to fences which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the fence. You also should not "recess" the fence into the ground. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Stone Fences. If you place a solid object or block onto a Fence, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Fences